


Weapon

by CelestialWrath



Series: 31 Days of Apex [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound - Freeform, Hunting-Prowlers, Other, Pre-Apex Games, Raven's Bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWrath/pseuds/CelestialWrath
Summary: This weapon had been blessed by the Allfather and it would help him finish this hunt and bring honor to the gods.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820284
Kudos: 2





	Weapon

Bloodhound made their way up the hill and watched as the prowler they’d been tracking down slid through the entrance of a small cave. Then, with no hesitation, Bloodhound pulled out Raven’s Bite and followed.

This weapon had been blessed by the Allfather and it would help him finish this hunt and bring honor to the gods. Plus, the weapon had been a gift from Artur before he died.

They had to make his sacrifice worth it and honor him as well.

If only Artur could see them now being the best hunter of the tribe and honoring the Allfather. 

Maybe he’d be proud.

After making their way into the cave, Bloodhound called upon the Allfather and kept tracking the prowler through the vast darkness. Following the red tracks that glowed on the floor and listening to the echo of the quick trots that rang through what turned out to be a pretty big cave, Bloodhound soon realized that this Prowler was not alone.

It had a family.

There were little Prowler tracks running in zigzags through the big ones on the floor. Bloodhound couldn’t help feeling like their hunt had just reached its end. After all, they weren’t here for a cleansing. Today was not the day for that.

With a big sigh of defeat, Bloodhound looked forward and saw the creatures in red. The big one resting on the floor while the small ones jumped around. Such a scene was a good thing to see as a reminder that the Prowlers, besides being a threat to their community, could also be caring creatures. 

There were far worse creatures out there and maybe Bloodhound should concentrate on those instead.

On their way out, Bloodhound couldn’t help thinking that maybe it was just time to honor the Allfather and their uncle differently. Maybe it was time to step up their game and join the famous Apex Games. 


End file.
